Made of Wood and Stone
by TheOtterKnight
Summary: Omegaverse AU. "And Newt over there is our second in command - we call him the Glade mother, not because he's an omega, though." "If there's a Glade Mother, is there a Glade Father?" {Slash}


**A/n:** Yeah, major AU.

 **Universe:** Unspecified. Omegaverse (Alpha/beta/omega). Features genderbent/male Teresa. They didn't escape the maze.

 **Pairing(s):** Established Thomas/Newt. Minho/Aris. Minho/Teresa(Terrance). Aris/Teresa(Terrance).

 **Specifics:** Alpha Minho, Undetermined Aris, Beta Teresa (Terrance), Alpha Thomas, Omega Newt.

 **Disclaimer:** Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own, don't sue - this is slash don't bash.

* * *

"Hey, shank, quit stuffing your face and help us out here," comes an all too familiar voice. Aris glances up, setting down his ham and cheese sandwich. He doesn't tense when the broad-shouldered Asian approaches, who then slips in beside him. His bitter Alpha scent causes Aris to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Aris swore that he didn't have a freak out moment because he forgot the Asian's name. Give him a break, he only got here a few days ago. Still, it wouldn't do any good to forget an _alpha's_ name.

The dark-haired boy quirks an eyebrow, as if sensing the other's inner turmoil. "I'm supposed to see if you're Runner material," he says flippantly, "a few dropped out recently. But I don't know - you're a skinny shank."

Aris furrows his brow, "Thank you?"

"Wasn't a compliment," the Alpha bares a grin. The olive-skinned boy feels his skin prickle and he averts his gaze, momentarily.

"Don't be rude, Minho," comes a gentle voice. Aris' head involuntarily shoots up. The one who approaches is a tall Beta, judging by the scent he gives off. He had ivory skin and dark hair that curled at the nape of his neck, curved pink lips, and crystalline eyes framed by dark lashes. Aris averts his gaze when he realizes he's been caught staring. The nameless boy flashes Aris an amused look. "You're Aris, right? The new greenie?"

He gives a quick nod. The pretty boy laughs, "Figured so. I was the greenie the past month - name's Terrance." He flashes a grin and extends a hand for Aris to take. The shorter boy reluctantly takes it, watching the pale boy's grin widen. "Minho here is the keeper of the Runners, but he can be a real ass. Some alphas are, but not all of them."

The Asianboy scoffs loudly, "Slim it, Ter. You might be insulting the greenie - he might present as an alpha."

"Present?" He's only aware that he's the one who spoke when both pairs of eyes look at him.

"Yup. Present. Shucking creators drugged us up so that it's not likely for our status - alpha, beta, omega - to show until a week later," it's Minho who shrugs, giving his shoulders a quick roll. He leans forward, and presses his nose to Aris' neck, inhaling deeply. "Hm." Aris flails, smacking the alpha in the face. "Still too early to tell," he adds, rubbing his nose and giving the brunette a sour look. Terrance snickers from his spot and Minho shoots him a sour look.

"Besides, even if he presented as an alpha," Minho continues, resting his hands on his legs and stares the greenie down with an unwavering expression. "There's not enough omegas for him. Not enough alphas, either, if he's into that thing. I mean, unless you're into me. I won't complain." He winks at Aris, who feels like his face just went aflame.

"Well.." he trails off and makes vague hand motions, "You're not bad looking, so, maybe." He means it. Minho has that rugged look, with clean skin void of scars - so far as he could see - and we'll defined muscles toning his arms and chest. His hair is sticking up in angles, like he's rolled out of bed, and he always looks like he's giving Aris a smoldering look.

"Not bad looking?" Minho barks out, potentially feigning shock or annoyance.

"Min, you're gorgeous - and full of yourself, so slim it," Terrance speaks up, with a mocking pout. He leans towards Aris, a smile tugging at his lips. "It doesn't matter what you present as. We have heat suppressants to prevent you from going into heat if you're an omega, and other things." He makes an appreciative hum, "Of course, if you think presenting as a certain type will ward off potential mates, you're wrong. You could have your fair pick of alphas, betas, or omegas, if your wanted, provided that they're not taken." Terrance takes that moment to let his icy gaze rake up and down Aris' slouched form. Heat rushes to his face quickly.

"Right, well -" he stops himself short, an idea curling up inside his brain. "Do we even _have_ any omegas?" He knew that they had a couple alphas - Minho here was proof, at least. The majority of the population was betas, so that went without saying. Omegas smelled like betas, just a bit sweeter in contrast to alpha's bitter scent. He hadn't scented any omegas the first couple days he was here.

Minho smirks and nods, and looks around, dark eyes flickering around before he says, "Of course we have omegas. Most of them are bonded, though. There might be one or two omegas unbonded, but .." He shrugs again, briefly, before he turns around. "Most of them like to be treated like betas, and not omegas - treated like they could break, I mean. One of them is Newt." He jerks a thumb over his shoulder, where the tall blond was conversing with Gally. "He's our second in command, but we can him the Glade Mother. Not because he's an omega - well, that's partly the reason - but because how he treats us, like pups." He smirks then, and Aris nods in consideration.

"If he's called the Glade Mother, then does that mean there's a Glade Father?" he asks, frowning, and turns his gaze back to the alpha and not the alluring omega.

Minho's grin widens, but his voice drops to a deadly trill, "What, got your eye on him?" Involuntarily, his gaze flicks over to the blond with the hair swayed onto one side, thin and with a shy smile. As if sensing Aris' eyes on him, Newt turns and looks at him, raising a hand in greeting. Aris repeats the gesture, but freezes at Minho's and Terrance's looks. "He has a mate, pup."

"Alby?" he drops his hand to pick at his sandwich, face burning just a bit.

"Nope, one of our runners, the lucky shank," Minho repeats. "Thomas - I don't know if you've met him yet. One of our damn best runners; stayed a night in the Maze one time. He's an alpha, so don't go and get any ideas on stealing Newt from him." Aris shook his head quickly - he wasn't one to steal someone else's mate from them.

"You have a better chance with other unbonded Gladers, honestly," Terrance says, sitting himself next to Aris, who snaps his head up to look at the black-haired boy. "Newt and Tom really love each other, despite only being mates for a month." His tone took on a jealous tilt, but of the relationship or who was in it, the dark blond couldn't tell.

Aris frowns and nods, "Okay." He pauses and adds, "Do you really call Newt the Glade Mother?"

Minho chokes back a laugh, and Terrance's expression turns a bit grim. Slowly, he turns away and stands up slightly, legs still bent so he could collapse against the bench again. "Hey, mom! Isn't Tom coming back soon?" Newt had looked up before Terrance had even finished his sentence.

Newt nods and smiles in response, "He came back a little while ago - he's meeting up with Frypan, actually." He had an authority aura to him, even though his status typically dictated that he be protected. Aris could see why the Gladers marked him as second in charge. His warm gaze turns to the kitchens and he dismisses Gally, who had stopped to watch them all warily when Newt had turned his attention away.

"You're Aris, right?" The mentioned boy jumps, and Newt's laughter could be heard from across the yard. Aris turns around and notices another boy, older than him by at least a year. He had short brown hair and a friendly face, with moles scattering his skin. "Welcome to the Glade. Name's Thomas." He flashes an easy grin and his hand grasps Aris' easily. He didn't smell strongly like an alpha, at least it was less than Minho's stronger scent. "This the guy that you wanted to be a runner, Min?" He looks over at the other alpha, voice dropping just a bit.

The Asian nods curtly, "Yes. Alby wants more runners, and this pup is skinny enough. Of course, he probably wouldn't be as reckless as you - just running into the maze like a loon." Thomas stuck his tongue out at him at that remark. Aris shifts uncomfortably, but doesn't try to protest that he doesn't _want_ to be a runner. He didn't even know what it _meant_ to be a runner, and only knew that they went into the maze.

"Tommy," Newt seemingly appears out of nowhere, his expression brightening with his smile. Thomas curves around Terrance and Aris to wrap his arms around his mate, and Aris quickly looks away, feeling like he's looking at something intimate.

"Yeah, okay, don't offer to train the greenie, no big deal, thanks, Thomas, you're a real shank," Minho's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Thomas smirks at him over Newt's shoulder, somehow turning the blond around so that he could wrap his arms around his waist, the brunette resting his head atop the second in command's. Newt only looked amused.

"I could always leave and you could -" Thomas cuts the older boy off with a kiss to the temple.

"He's just jealous that you're letting me off the hook," he chides.

Minho shrugs, and waves his hands at the pair. "Get out of here, shanks. I don't want to see your sickeningly display."

Thomas seems to ignore the request and instead turns to look at Aris. "Hey, if you actually end up wanting to be a runner, or turn out that's what you're good at, let me know. I'll be glad to help you with training, too."

"No playing favourites among your children, Tom," Terrance says then and Thomas turns his exasperated eyes on him.

"He doesn't have time to play favourites among the Gladers," Newt says seriously, his lips forming a thin line. "We always end up having another son every month, so he can't even choose."

"Geez, Thomas, stop getting Newt pregnant," Minho supplies then, a growing smirk on his face. He leans forward with an amused expression. "You're so lucky that they grow up amazingly fast - imagine being pregnant 24/7." He whistles lowly. "Poor guy." Thomas launches himself at the Asian and they go down in a tangle of laughing remarks and playful jabs.

Newt cradles his face in his hands, sighing through his fingers. Terrance looks torn between amused and worried. "Well, I used to be a runner," Newt finally says, "and there at least a few others, so we can have them check out how fast you run. I know they'll be like this for a while." Aris stands up, glad for the second in command's offer to escape ... whatever this was.

Aris grabs his sandwich, knowing it not best to waste food. Newt looks at him from the corner of his eye and frowns, "Okay. We'll test you thirty minutes after you finish eating. Can't have you getting a stomach ache."

Aris mock salutes him, smiling slightly. "Well, mother knows best," he offers cheekily, albeit nervously, wondering if he overstepped a line.

Newt's responding sigh and Terrance's laughter was answer enough, as they walk with him to where the other runners were training. Aris munches on his sandwich on the way there. Terrance and Newt's conversation dip in and out of his focus. Looking around the Glade, at all his future pack mates, he figures everything's going to be okay - especially with the new family he has now.


End file.
